My Final Memory
by MissyUsui
Summary: This isn't exactly a Fan Fic...Its with my OC's spirit...Its about a boy looking for revenge on the man who killed his family and his love. Enjoy!


This story has So much history behind it actually...I originally made it for my English class...we had to do a project on a feeling that we drew out of a hat...Lucky me, i picked Anguish. So, I remembered this story I wrote a long time ago with Oringinal characters...And, well...I took them and put them into this story..Nameless of course ;; Well, my teacher liked it so much that he entered it into the Schoolastic Writing contest..and well, it won me a Silver key! YAY! Please Enjoy!

All Characters are copywrited by me...even if you dont know their names. XD Enjoy! And please comment!!

* * *

** My Final Memory  
By: Me! (Karen)**

Anger flowed through my veins, boiling my skin to a deep red hue. Coughing, I fought to control my heavy breathing flared by my temper. I tried to relax, but in a state of pain and torment, all I could do was think of killing him. Killing the man who destroyed all I had left.

Heavy orders found themselves at our feet as we waited for the signal to charge. I couldn't exactly tell what the general was saying; all I could focus on was the rage that hissed in my ear. With every quiet moment in my mind, I thought of what had been taken away from me.

"All you need to know, boys, is that if you get killed, the people behind you will get killed. Don't kill your comrades! Destroy the enemy for your town! Do it for the ones you lost!" The general's words made me shake even more, knowing the killer of my family was out there in the midst of everything.

I couldn't control the shaking of my hand as it held tightly onto my blade. The chaos within my burning chest almost made me push ahead of my regiment, into the misty area before me.

It's hard to tell what was wrong with me fully. All I knew was that I was losing myself to the shadows of my heart that contained ugly bitterness. The world around me heated up as I got ready to jump into the battle field.

A loud horn could be heard from the general's position. When this sounded, we all began to cry loudly; holding our swords above us as if to scare the enemy. I was ready to take revenge on the person who had taken my future away from me; I was willing to bare it all for my cause.

Another horn was released, as with it came my regiment of fighters; all flared with thoughts of revenge and resentment. I couldn't think of them though, I could hardly think of myself; all I could think about was the man who killed my mother, my father, my sister, and my love. With this thought reentering my mind, I became more flushed with vengeful hate. It caused me to run faster than the rest.

The thoughts of family brought about thoughts of my brother. My body flinched in disgrace from the sight of him in my mind. His arrogant smirk of confidence, his perfidious words, and his coal eyes of betrayal. I would probably care more of his existence if he hadn't deserted the army and the people who needed him. Everyone looked up to him, even I did…

I was brushed awake by the rushing wind of the encroaching army. My squinted eyes gleamed in response to the battle that literally stood before me. The tables were tilted towards them for several reasons. Their armor thicker than ours, their numbers greater than ours, but even with all their tricks, my ambition alone conquered their massive army.

I could feel the world slowing down as my leather boots hovered above the ground below me. Everything around me halted, just before the moment of collision. I could see Death's reflection upon the iron plates of the charging beasts.

Then, it happened, with a loud and thunderous blow, we collided. A thick blade passed by my head as my sword's tip jabbed its way into the holder's shoulder. A loud cry fell from the man's lips as he fell to the cold Earth. My face was shaded as I turned quickly to meet another man wanting my head. This time, my blade met through the plating of his helmet. Red liquid drizzled down my sword slowly as he fell to his knees.

I pulled my sword from the wound and began slashing at every person I could find, thinking that with one more person down, the closer I would get to killing the one who shed the blood of the ones I loved.

As I continued to disperse blood upon the ground, a sick and twisted grin curved my lips. And at some point, I began laughing about the matter. Laughing? My bloodstained hands were causing destruction and I was laughing?

I didn't stop to think why I was losing my mind. It was hard to tell whether it was the heat of battle causing me to act unruly, or if it was the thought of having my life taken away from me. I decided not to think. Thinking only slowed my body down and caused me to become detracted from my destiny.

I continued to kill and shed blood throughout the battle. The unmerciful cries and pleas of those before me didn't affect me at all; I continued to remove soul by soul from the hellish world. Everything was going well, until my body stopped and fell to the ground. I shook my head, trying to figure where the pain was coming from. The boiling rage inside my soul covered up the pain.

Noticing the blood poring from my thigh, I turned quickly to see a blade falling upon me. I swiftly turned and lifted my shoulder aimlessly, pushing my arm towards my overseer. A grunt fell from the large man as his corpse tumbled over me; my blade was thrust into the underbelly of the armor and pushed into the rib cage of the heavy man, killing him instantly.

I threw him off of me before weakly standing. Again, the world around me appeared to halt, showing me the darkened shadow of hatred and destruction. Death swam around me, awaiting to suck me into its vortex of sin. My breathing became heavy again, this time, not from the temper that showed itself before. It became heavy with fear.

"What are you doing?" A small voice crept into my mind, shaking my spine roughly. I turned, seeing the source of the voice: a young girl with long, dark, curly hair. Her tan skin would have matched mine if my body wasn't covered with different men's blood.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you were stronger than this…" she mentioned again.

"Sister?" I squinted, trying to see past the sweat that gathered on my eyelashes.

She shook her head before speaking, "Brother, don't fight like this. The war is meaningless! You now as well as I!"

"But Mother and father!"

"Yes, and they will be fine in the afterlife. You have to realize this, brother. Don't fight with hatred. If you do that, then your not fighting for us, are you?

"But I am! I am doing all this for you!" The battle was frozen around them, as if he were daydreaming.

"Don't be scared of the truth…and please, Brother, don't lose yourself to sin. Your so much better than that…" Before he could get another word out, she vanished into the red smoke that lingered around the battlefield. Once her presence was gone, the war continued with more violence than ever: both sides had introduced their archers.

My eyes absorbed the scenes around me and it became very clear that everything was in vain. The indignation that unfolded roughly around me frightened every core in my being. It baffled me how I could go from bloodthirsty to cowardice in less than five minutes.

The dazed senses that foamed my mind were awoken by a blade that came down at my throat from an angle. I was quick enough to avoid it, but I still lost my balance to the weakness that plagued my mind.

My attacker was very slender, but had thicker armor than the rest of the men. His sword glistened in the red light that flashed in remorse. His being cause my throat to tighten and my heart to shrink. Why was I so scared of this man? I could take him on just as well as the others.

He was silent as he watched my shivering corpse lay upon the dirt. His dark, ominous shadow enveloped me as the wound on my thigh began to pulsate. In search for an opening of escape, I gripped my stained blade and jumped at the man's stance. He gripped my wrist with his large metal hand, stopping my blow. My eyes tightened in pain as he began to twist it; slowly at first. He had almost snapped my ligaments before throwing me upon the ground again.

I was weak from the boiling feeling that overtook me earlier, and the pain of the war was finally catching up with me. It was then when I started to take notice to what my younger sister had said to me. I closed my eyes and thought of my family, trying to block out the scenes enveloping me. I had finally given up. I wanted my older brother to jump in and save me, like he use to and if that was to hard to imagine, then I wanted death…

Screams threw themselves around me, reminding my heart of the deed occurring before me: friends fighting friends, families fighting families, all ending in bloodshed. Countless times I closed my eyes, hoping my position would change; hoping my body would stop aching and that death would find its way to my soul.

My eyelashes lifted themselves, revealing black orbs of desperation to set upon my foe. His ominous and dire shadow crept toward my kneeling heap once again. The beating of my heart overtook the encroaching armies that raced unmercifully towards each other.

Bloodstained armor fell around his body as his crimson tainted sword pointed towards my being. Vengeful words stabbed their way into my ears as my overseer's lips mocked my reasons for living.

"Your country appears powerless without its confidence." His blade watched my every move as the grip of my hilt grew stronger.

Again, his piercing jeer slashed my senses, "Everything you fought hard to get, everything you watched grow is being taken away from you…and you have no choice but to sit back and watch."

I watched again, unable to stop his menacing ability to mock me and everything I believed.

"Your mother, father, sister, and even your love have met the fate of my blade." Shunning his voice, I turned away, plagued by the thoughts of their death.

His grin grew larger. "Your sister though, cried the loudest. She was calling to her brother to save her. Too bad you weren't there to help."

"Stop it!" Tears fell to the red hued Earth below me as the man stepped closer.

"Her tan skin was like paper to my blade and yet, her screams still seemed to overtake me." Laughing finished his sentence as he watched my corpse pray for death.

"Who are you?" I removed my helmet, bearing my messy sunburned hair and my moist eyes.

"Who am I?" He smirked before continuing, "I will show you who I am." Upon finishing his breath, he slowly pulled off the metal gear around his head.

My eyes watched the man in disbelief as he threw his helmet in front of me. What was left of my beating heart found itself in my throat, choking me with its remorse. His familiar features gleamed in my direction as tears met the dirt below me again. The tan skin, the dark eyes, the bright hair…all familiar to me.

Suddenly, my vision blurred as a scream made its way to my throat. A quivering pain shot up my spine casing me to go numb. An arrow's frilled end stuck out from my back, as if to tell me the war finally found me. My weakness overcame my body as I watched the man I knew so well slowly turn away from me.

Darkness finally engulfed my being as I spit up my final painful words, "Brother…why?"


End file.
